User talk:King of Pain
Hell Spiral Tower If you don't mind, could you please not use words such as Hell, and Devil, and such. For Hell, could you instead use Cthonian. On YuGiOh Wikia, i typed in the word Hell, and it redirects to Cthonian. If you have any questions, dont be afraid to ask. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Linkage I put all those links on your cards for a reason. I am trying to improve this site by linking, everything almost. That way new users can learn a lot, and it improves site traffic of the wikia. Please do not remove the links. I would appreciate it greatly. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:01, 30 July 2009 (UTC) br cara vc e brasileiro?? --Modo assalto 16:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) wikia vc participa dos outros wikia ?? como o www.yugioh.wikia.com ?? --Modo assalto 16:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) e vc participa de algum forum de yugioh?? se não entra nesse aqui!! http://www.shadowrealms.com.br/ ps: outra hora entro em contato com vc estou de saida pro trabalho!--Modo assalto 17:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :fala King of Pain por acaso vc consegue colocar os imagens dos suas cartas aqui no card maker??--Modo assalto 15:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) me da muita raiva eu não consigo fazer o upload delas!!!--Modo assalto 15:23, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :ja sim!! ps: ja que vc ja e expert aqui onde eu posso achar o lugar para fazer o set da promoção da shadowrealms??--Modo assalto 15:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) valeu!! vou criar aqui depois lhe monstro para vc ver como ficou!!--Modo assalto 15:37, 9 August 2009 (UTC) set shadowrealms opa! acabei de criar o set Draw Yuor Destiny agora so falta colocar as descrições dos cards a unica carta que ja ta completa e a minha que e DYD1-EN024 ve la e me diz o que achou!--Modo assalto 17:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : eu sei!! + o WOLTARR o dono do shadow realms escolheu de entre 116 criações essas 65 cartas monstros creio eu que na 2ª edição da promoção vai ser de novo 65 cartas Trap Cards classificação da promoção clique aqui! --Modo assalto 17:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Sets Which sets have you made?. Im just curious,i may help you with them,if you want. Kratos-God of War sets vc que fazer o número do set ficar azul ou vermelho??--Modo assalto 20:17, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :pq me deu vontade!! ^^--Modo assalto 20:43, 9 August 2009 (UTC) posso sim!! eu conseguir fazer o upload da minha carta que e Midnight Shaman!!--Modo assalto 21:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Fire Kaiser Hey I just wanted to make you aware that Fire Kaiser's effect may be wrong. It says WATER monster in the card lore and it is a Fusion of Flame Rular(a FIRE Attribute monster) and Kaiser Sea Horse(a LIGHT Attribute monster). KSH isn't a water attribute. Unshaven Angler is though. I'm just making you aware of a possible mistake. Note: If you don't understand why KSH is a LIGHT monster, look at it's trivia on the YGOWikia. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) * Okay I was just making sure because of the whole fusing a Fire and Light monster who helps Fire and...water? Anyway you may want to add an effect like Light and Darkness Dragon's so he gains both attributes. Just a thought... Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ** Hey I noticed you are adding to most of your cards. That's good, it's just I mad a mistake when I did Fire Kaiser, it's supposed to be . Sorry for the inconvience. :( Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) New It's just amzing, you know, i've already thought about a new monster card type as HYBRID, which the same can only place on the extra deck, and even I set it as Green colour too (but mineis Light Green), so now I change into Leader monster card (I will create it soon to show you my idea). I've got an idea of Poison Counter too,thatfor my idea will be versatile on Insect-Type (although my Poison counter decrease 500 ATK & DEF to opponent). Those just on my head and It's like we have some similar thinking. That's fun. I have the same idea with Dmaster about Fire Kaiser too. Anyway, your stuff is really cool and well-prepared. Paulo Euardo Hey can i help out with the Paulo Euardo making my own ceatures if your promise to help me find pictures for my ceaturesStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 21:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ghost Hedgehog Hi. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of both old and new here to the Wikia community (meaning that I've been here many times before; but some of the community's rules/criteria may be completely new to me). I can also be found on the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 original Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia], the [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Total Drama Island Wikia], and the [http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia] (man, am I on a lot of places!). I also have a [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net account], which you can also check out, if you'd like. ;) And speaking of which, one of the stories I have written on my FF.Net account is entitled [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5016987/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters], which is a crossover fic between Total Drama Island and [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's]. Unfortunately, I have decided to rewrite it (which probably doesn't surprise you, since this is pretty much the first time you've heard about it). =( Fortunately, though, I'm working on the remake as we speak, and hopefully, it will be out soon; and I hope you enjoy it, once it comes out! =) ...But the pointless advertising is not the reason why I contacted you, in case you're wondering... XD The reason I did contact you is because my main protagonist will run a Zombie Counterpart Deck. And I was kind of wondering if I could use your "Ghost Hedgehog" in that fan fiction? And don't worry; I'll make sure that you recieve full credit for that card, if you let me use it. ;) Please respond! =) --'Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks!' 19:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ... pqp! quantas cartas +/- vc ja colocou aqui!?! eu ja perdi a conta!! ps: pq vc não coloca na sua pagina os link das suas criações? assim fica + facil para achar! RIO2016 21:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :e so vc colocar os links na sua pagina inicial! eu tempo atrás eu postei meu Duelist Pack Crow aqui e semana passada um cara postou na shadow pensando que aquele spoiler era verdadeiro! XD RIO2016 12:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) e so vc colocar entre colchetes o nome da sua colação!! RIO2016 12:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) FAIL! ps: vota ae no meu melhor deck http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Modo_assalto RIO2016 12:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC)